Every Rose Has Its Thorns
by AmandaxMargera
Summary: When Emily moves across the country to Los Angeles, CA, she meets Bam Margera. Bam/OC slash. R&R or die :3
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. Here it is, chapter 1 of my new story, Every Rose Has Its Thorns. If you've arrived on my fanfiction somehow, that obviously means you're a fan of Bam Margera's, like me. Congratulations, that means you're awesome and I love you. Now. I started writing this in, like, Easter time, which was about 8 months ago, I had the first chapter finished. And I just found this fic in a notebook in one of my bags, and I just HAD to continue it. So, if you see a difference in my writing between the first few chapters, that's why. Okay. I won't hold you much longer. I wanted to say that this fic takes place in 2002, in Los Angeles, California. When I had started this I had ignored the fact that Bam lives in West Chester, Pennsylvania, so it's sort of different than you expect. But Castle Bam will be there, along with the rest of the cast. It's a Bam/OC pairing, romance, comedy, stuff like that. A lot jam packed in here. I'll also probably make references to things that happened with bands, pop culture, stuff like that, that happened in like 2005. I'm not perfect, sorry. Now, read and review? (:**

The plane rolled to a stop on the long, concrete runway. I can't believe I'm already here! My heart pounding at innumerable times a minute, I stepped off and took my first breath of California air. The beaches, palm trees, concert halls and boardwalks were a few of the first things that caught my eye in Los Angeles.

There's a few reasons why I moved here; work, freedom, warm weather and beaches, and to meet celebrities. I have a list two and a half pages FULL of famous people I want to meet before I die. And what better place to do it then to move where most of them live?

"Taxi!" I waved my arm in the air. The moving truck should be waiting at my house by now. A car pulled over, and I read off a sticky note my new address on Monroe Street. I handed him a $10 and we were off, and I zoned myself out of the horrible pop music coming out of the radio.

Once I got to my new place, the small beach villa looked to different all empty! When I went to the open house it was still furnished and fancy-like. Now you can see right through the glass walls straight to the ocean. I am so excited to decorate this place!

"Hello, Miss Allman." A small, middle-aged man hopped out of the moving truck.

I shook his hand and said, "Please, call me Emily. I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long," I apologized.

"Not a problem. We've only been here for about 10 minutes." Another man came out of the truck. "I'm Rob, and this is my buddy Paul."

Paul tipped his hat at me. "Okay, so do you wanna grab the smaller boxes and we'll get the heavier furniture?"

I nodded. "Sounds like a plan." The three of us strolled over to the 'trunk' of the car, and Rab was humming a song I'd recognize anywhere. Famous Last Words. "You listen to My Chemical Romance?"

Both of our faces lit up. "Oh my god. They're only one of the awesomest bands on this planet!"

I smiled, huge and dorky. "I have a tattoo," I said as I took off my gladiator sandal to reveal Helena's black roses on my ankle.

"That is so badass."

I laughed and grabbed a box, once I got my shoe back on. All 3 of us chatted about our interests and silly stuff, and I was almost sad when we were done.

"Bye guys! Thanks for the help!"

"Bye Emily!" They shouted in unison and I watched them drive off.

Once I got inside my home and shut the door, I did a hig pitched shriek and jumped around. The first thing I did was plug my iPod dock in on the granite kitchen counter.

I danced around as I organized the most important stuff, like the couch, dinner table, and fridge. As long as this stuff gets done, I'll be able to get out and explore the new town!

Hooking up the TV and setting up the internet was probably the hardest part, but I called my brother Max and he helped me out.

"Hey, Em! How's your move going?"

"Alright. Can you help me out with some stuff?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Technology. I don't understand it." And then he went into a very advanced explanation about cords and wireless connection, and frankly, I was just confused half the time. But I think my lack of responses gave him a hint, and he simply gave me color-coded instructions. Much simpler. "Thanks, big bro. I would've been sitting here hours trying to figure this out."

"No problem, Emily. Call me later. Good luck with your new place."

"I love you, Max. Bye." We hung up. I built up my dressers, put my clothes in, filled the kitchen cabinets, grabbed my notebook, and out the door I was. Literature school had been a pain, but it's gonna hopefully pay off soon. I'm working on my first zombie apocalypse novel, Infected, now. I hopped on my Element skateboard and headed for the boardwalk.

From swarming gossipers, to screaming fangirls, to the celebrities themselves, people were everywhere.

Propping my board up against a railing, I zipped my DC hoodie up and sat down on a bench absently. I flipped open my notebook and pressed the pen on the page.

"Hello," someone greeted me from across the bench. I know that voice. I look up and see that it's not just anyone, it's the very first person on my list: Bam Margera.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello," he repeated, smiling.

I could barely choke out a "Hi," when I started to blush like an idiot.

Thankfully, the tension in my chest lifted quicker than I would've expected. "I'm Bam."

"I know. I'm Emily."

That smirk stayed on his face the entire time.

"I, uh, love your shows," I stammered. Smooth move, Emily.

His grin turned into a light, melodic laugh and he thanked me.

We actually sat here talking for about 20 minutes! Who would have known that someone so psychotic and famous could be such a cool, normal guy outside of filming?

Eventually, Bam said, "I have to go, we're gonna do a few skits tonight."

My heart dropped. "It was nice talking to you."

"One more thing before I go." He took my notebook and wrote something on the back page. I took it back. "I'll see you later, Emily!"

I smiled and waved, and opened to the back of my notebook. He had given me his autograph- and his phone number! That can not be real. It's probably a prank for the show. I looked back at him, now almost invisible through everyone else on the boardwalk. There wasn't any camera men around, either.

I thought of myself, with my cat-like eyeliner in jet black, platinum blonde hair, always pin-straight traveling halfway down my back, and blue-green eyes. Not to mention the tattoos scattered on my arms. I guess I could be considered Bam's type, but he's never fall for some ordinary girl like me, could he?

**Sorry chapter 2 was so short! It just felt like a good place to end it there. Chapter 3 is gonna be up tonight too! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter's a bit longer, because I felt so bad about chapter 2. You're welcome! :D**

Later that night, now that I'm all settled in, I'm flipping through my TV channels and see that a Jackass marathon is on. I start watching that and grab my iPhone and notebook. I figured I'd text him in case they're filming.

"Hey, it's Emily."

I guess they're not because I got an answer almost immediately. "whats up"

"Nothing, bored, you?"

"nm. we finished filming earlier"

"I see. What are you up to?"

"still nothing. bored as hell home."

"Hey! I have an idea! Do you wanna hangout if you're not busy any more today?"

"sure. where u wanna meet up?"

"I don't really know my way around town yet, so I guess my place." I gave him my address.

"k. be there in 15."

"Okay!" I locked my phone. Is this really happening to me right now?! No, this has to be some vivid dream or something. I slapped my cheek lightly and pinched the back of my hand, but I was still sitting on my long black leather couch, Jackass theme coming from the TV. Crap! I changed the channel, 'cause how corny would it be if I was watching Bam's show when he got here?

When he got here.

When he, Bam Margera, got to my house. How does something like this even happen?

Getting myself together, I ran up the stairs and readied myself as fast as humanly possible. I changed from me tee shirt and sweats to skin tight jeans and tank top and flannel, and of course a silver studded belt. I plugged in my hair straightener and reapplied my eyeliner in the meantime as the iron heated up.  
I was able to do all of this in 7 minutes flat. For the remaining 8 minutes, which to me felt like hours, I was watching American Idol.

The doorbell rang. My heart stopped. I took a deep breath, stood, and opened the door.

Bam looked the same as usual, with a CKY beanie, long, dark jacket over a tee shirt and faded jeans, fingerless gloves, and his bracelets and chains. I love his look, personally.

He rubbed at the back of his neck and said, "Hey Emily."

I leaned against the door frame casually. "Come in!"

I wonder if he could feel me staring as he walked past me, looking around my condo. "Nice place you got here."

"Thanks. You're actually the first guest." I shut the door.

He turned around and looked at me like I had a growth on my face. "You're that new here?"

I nodded. "Moved in today."

"Damn. You settle in fast! And anyway, I'd be more than happy to show you around town, if you'd like."

Feeling yourself blush is one thing ,but doing it in front of someone that you've idolized for years is a-whole-nother thing. "S-sure. That sounds awesome. Come sit!"

I grabbed his hand and led him to the couch. "You're watching Idol," he noted.

"Yeah, I watch it religiously."

He smirked. "I'm shocked you're not watching the newest episode of Jackass."

I didn't fall for that one for even a second. "Your show doesn't come on til tomorrow!"

He laughed. "So you really do watch the show!"

I laughed, too. "I wouldn't lie, and everyone watches it."

For the next 15 minutes, we watched the remainder of American Idol. When it ended, Bam and I headed into the kitchen. "Want a drink?"

He nodded. "What do you have?"

"White wine, Jack Daniel's, and Bud Lite. I wasn't able to go shopping yet, so I don't have much." I poured myself a glass of wine.

"That Bud Lite sounds good right now!" I handed it to him and watched him crack it open. "Can I have a glass for this?"

I nodded and got him a clear glass cup.

It surprised me how careful he was, 'cause he's such a destructive person on camera.

We were chatting about my writing and art, and other small talk when Bam's phone rang. "Hello? No. But Dico sai- No! Fuck. Alright, bye."

I looked at him, eyebrows furrowed in curiosity.

"Jeff said we have another skit to film. I gotta go."

"Oh, alright." I tried my best not to sound dejected.

"Well, I had fun. Thanks for letting me come over with such short notice."

"Oh, it's not a problem at all! I'll walk you out."

He handed me his glass and I put it in the sink. I walked outside with him and we stopped at the porch.

He threw me a smile, and I could sense that he wasn't too happy to be leaving, either.

"Look, Bam, you've been my idol for so many years, I've not only watched you on Jackass, but I also have seen you skate. And I know you're not the type of guy to just ditch someone, but I wanna tell you, it's my dream come true to have finally met you and-"

I never got to finish my sentence; Bam was kissing me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay. Chapter 4 is where my writing has stopped. So from this point on, everything is recent or new. (:**

When I came to my senses, Bam was just parting our kiss and getting into his deep purple Lamborghini. I watched, speechless as he drove off. Once his tail lights were out of sight, I ran inside, happy-danced up the stairs, fell onto my bed, and screamed into my pillow. Today was, by far, the greatest day of my life.

You know what? Screw my list! I opened my notebook full of celebrities and put it in the paper shredder. Those people I could meet anywhere, and to have met and became friends with the one and only Brandon Cole Margera, is frankly the only thing I could ever ask for.

"If by friends you mean kissing on the front porch your first day in town," I said aloud and giggled. My digital alarm clock read 10:38 pm. I figured I should break in my new shower, and I did. I even brought my phone into the room with me, not daring to miss a single text or call from Bam. I sang all the love songs I knew as I showered, from Smother Me by The Used to Scream by IMA Robot.

I wrapped a beige towel around my hair and threw on my purple satin robe and danced gracefully into my bedroom, still singing. I plugged in my blow dryer once I changed into a tank and sweats, and dried my platinum mop.

When I finally finished, all I could do was climb into bed and make myself into a cocoon of blankets. After several fights for comfort with my pillows, I fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

In the morning, I had woken up naturally at 9:45. All of the memories from yesterday began coming back; the moving guys with flawless music taste; meeting Bam; the kiss; shredding my list. Wow.

Once I settled my thoughts, I figured I should check my cell to see if Bam had texted or called me yet. Not that I would have a mental breakdown if he hadn't.

Yeah. Right.

Sure enough, I had a new message from just 5 minutes ago. Unlocking my phone proved that it was, in fact, from him. "srry I blowed u off last nite. u up for breakfast?"

I typed back as fast as I could. "Sure! Be over in 30."

"got it."

Okay. Now it's time to panic. What should I wear? What perfume? How should I do my hair? Sighing desperately, I solved the problems one at a time. I opened up my dresser and pulled out a black tank top, a grey flannel with pink plaid, leaving it unbuttoned, , and regular blue skinnies. I topped it off with a silver studded belt and knee-high goth boots. I rolled the sleeves up to my elbows and put on a million bracelets. Then I straightened my hair. The perfume I ended up using was Taylor Swift's Wonderstruck. Max for it for my birthday in February.

I clambered down my spiral staircase and, since I had about 15 minutes to spare, turned on my TV and went On Demand. I surfed through the music videos until I settled with No Reflection by Marilyn Manson.

I danced around the living room excitedly, realizing that just an average 22 year old girl with a dream, is getting to know and possibly falling in love with the 23 year old pro-skateboarding, Jackass, prankster icon whom she's spent her days kissing the posters of in her bedroom.

And boy, did I like the sound of that.

When my dance party ended abruptly at the end of the song, there was a knock at my door. I shut off my TV and excitedly opened up, expecting Bam. Spirits falling, I grasped a cardboard box the mailman had left at my doorstep. Before I could shut my door, a red Hummer rolled into my driveway. Bam hopped out, smiling at me warmly. I waited for him as he walked the short distance to where I was standing nonchalantly.

I had tried desperately and failed at trying not to stare.

"What's this?" he asked, pointing at the box in my oh-so-barely-quivering hands.

"That's what I was going to find out," I replied as I stood on my tippy toes to kiss Bam's cheek. Then I turned on my heel and headed inside. Bam followed.

I rummaged through a drawer until I found a serrated butter knife. Cutting open the tape, I found the return address was Max's apartment. My HIM beanie lay in the box next to a note that read:

_You left your beanie at my place. Miss you. Love Max._

A sad smile crept upon my face. I really did miss my brother. He never had been good at cursive. I pictured him writing those short sentences over and over, growing frustrated at the "difficulty."

Bam looked at me curiously. I shook my head. "My brother... he sent me my beanie." I slipped it smoothly over my straight blonde locks.

Bam was wearing the same beanie, along with a black thermal, dark faded jeans, and worn black converse. His thermal sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, showing his tattoos and bracelets. "Well that was nice of him," he said with a smirk. "You listen to HIM?"

"Only thanks to you," I said, blushing.

"Well, I'm glad that I encourage good music taste!" He clapped his hands together. "So, do you want to go?"

"Absolutely!"

As we were walking toward the car, it suddenly dawned on me that I'd never ridden in any of Bam's cars with him, and that I was going to be seen in public with him. Wow. Not even 2 months ago this is the kind of thing that only happened in my wildest dreams.

"Emily?" Bam said.

We were in the car now. I must've spaced out, gotten lost in my imagination. "Yes?"

"I asked where you wanted to go..."

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't hear you. What're my options?"

"Well, there's a Manhattan Bagel just down the street, or we could do Starbucks. Or, I'm sure you're familiar with Castle Bam...if you wanted to meet everyone. Your choice."

"Ooh, Starbucks sounds good. And we can go back to your place after?"

"As you wish."

And off we went.


	5. Chapter 5

**OH. MY GOSH. I am so sorry for not updating! You have no idea! Chapter 5 is finally here, and I'm going to try my absolute hardest to keep you guys updated as often as I can. I feel so bad. LOL! Here it is, chapter 5. xoxo, Amanda.**

We arrived at Starbucks, which was one of many downtown shops lining the streets. Bam wrapped his arm around my waist and led me into the cafe. I ordered my favorite: a yogurt parfait and a caramel frappuccino. Bam got a blueberry muffin and french vanilla coffee.

He insisted that he paid.

"You know, I never expected you to be such a gentleman."

He laughed. "I've heard. People expect me to be constantly destroying everything."

I smirked back at him. "Well, what do you expect?"

We spent 35 minutes there, doing nothing except joking around and chatting. I just love his presence. His company. I love having him around. It's like no one else is around, it's just the two of us. I wonder if he feels it too...

"So, where to now?" Bam asked once we got back in the Hummer.

"We could go back to your place," I suggested. "Since you've already seen mine."

"Okay." Bam began driving and we sang HIM together for the whole ride.

I memorized the route to his house from mine as soon as we arrived.

Okay. His house- or castle- is even bigger in person than on the show. And it looks huge on the show. "Wow," I said breathily.

Bam chuckled. "Come inside and meet everyone!"

"Okay!" I exclaimed with no hesitation. We started to walk toward the mansion, and I began to frantically mentally prepare myself to meet my all-time favorite TV stars. They're just people, I told myself. Just normal people...

"SHIT!" Dico's voice. The sound of glass shattering echoed through the house.

Raab ran across the room screaming and holding cooking tongs. He had a pot on his head.

Bam and I stood there and watched all this madness go down right before our eyes.

"What the hell is going on in here?!" He shouted at no one specific. Of course, not a soul looked up.

Tim Glomb jumped onto the couch from the next floor up, followed by Brandon Novak who swung down from the rope hanging from the ceiling.

Bam threw his arms up in defeat. "I don't even know when Novak got here."

Unsure what to do or say, I just laughed.

"I'll be right back," Bam said. He grabbed a pot and wooden spoon from the floor and stood on his dining room table. He started banging them together vigorously. I cringed and threw my palms over my ears. Everyone silenced like startled animals and looked up at Bam: Raab halfway up the staircase, Glomb and Novak on the couch, Dico sprawled out on the floor, Dunn and Rake standing on the second floor railing, even April, Phil and Vito who were sitting on the deck in the back yard. "What in God's name is going on here?"

Dunn raised his hand. "Rake started it."

"Oh, you're such an asshole!"

Everyone began yelling over each other, creating more chaos. We exchanged a look, and he banged the pot and spoon 3 more times. "Shut the hell up, all of you!" He jumped down and walked over to me, wrapping his arm around my waist. "This is Emily."

I waved, beaming. I was too excited to be able to talk.

Novak, surprisingly being the most gentlemanly of everyone, took my free hand and kissed the back of it. "Hi, Emily. Pleased to meet you."

"Hey," I said with a smile.

When he sat back down I heard Glomb whisper to him, "Must you kiss up to every woman on the planet?" Novak just grinned slyly in response.

"YO! Emily, can you skate?" Don Vito yelled across the house.

"Yeah, I'm alright," I said triumphantly.

Vito grinned. "She's made for you, Bam!" The whole house erupted into a cluster of laughter and more chatter. The thought of me "being made for Bam" as Vito put it warmed my heart inside and made me feel all happy. All I could do was turn toward him and wrap my arms around his neck and hug him. I obviously love him.

Does he love me?


	6. Chapter 6

**BOOM. DOUBLE WHAMMY. TWO UPDATES IN ONE DAY. TAKE THAT, FANFICTION. Hahaha. I love you all if you're still reading this. Especially if you're able to deal with my terrible writing skills. Um, read and review!?**

We eventually all agreed on cleaning up the mess of a house. I think it started bugging Dico how I had to repeatedly ask where everything belonged, so Bam decided he'd show me around. "Okay, so what do you know of my house from the show?" Is he quizzing me? Trying to see if I'm obsessed?

"Well. I know the Pirate Bar's downstairs, and I know the setup of the living and dining rooms by heart. Um, your backyard is huge and you used to have Fast Eddie's Treetop Casino, but you destroyed it with a cannon."

"Impressive!" he grinned. "Come on, I'll show you around upstairs." We climbed the steps. Bam led me by the hand, showing be whose bedroom is whose and such. "This is my room." He opened the door and walked into an alright-sized bedroom. I looked around in awe. "Alright. I'm gonna go help everyone finish cleaning. TV's right there, feel free to watch whatever. The remote and Xbox controllers are somewhere in my bed. Go on the laptop, listen to music, whatever you like. Be back in 15." He placed his hands on my shoulders and kissed my forehead, and out the door he was, shutting it behind him.

I blinked multiple times, staring at the door. I'm not convinced I'm not dreaming, I decided. May as well make it a good dream and not a nightmare.

I threw myself down on Bam's bed and rolled around in it. It smells just like him. It smells so good. I discovered a remote, so I turned on the television. I turned to Spike and found that they were playing CSI reruns all day. I smiled to myself. CSI is my other favorite show. They're in the middle of season 8, so I know exactly what to expect: Warrick is gonna start getting in major trouble. If For Gedda comes on... that'll be the end of me. I swore to never, and I mean never, watch that episode again.

Ever.

I sat back and watched the show. I bit my nail. Dammit, I said to myself, gotta quit that habit. Sitting on my hands to keep from biting, the commercials came on. I groaned. I shut off the TV. Then I grabbed Bam's iPod from his nightstand. As I scrolled through his artists, the bands that stuck out most to me were Marilyn Manson, My Chemical Romance, and The Used. Well, I didn't know he listened to my 3 favorite bands! I smiled, huge and dorky.

"Having fun?" Bam;s voice startled me, and I dropped the iPod onto my lap. I clumsily picked it up and put it back where I found it.

"You've got my favorite bands on there."

Bam smiled warmly to me and I stood and walked up to him. He held my chin and brushed his lips on mine multiple times. He then turned on his heel and pulled me by the hand back out of his room and downstairs, where Novak and Raab were playing Xbox and Dico was seemingly slaved into playing cards with Ape. I don't know where anyone else escaped to. Bam pulled me downstairs to the Pirate Bar, where Glomb and Dunn were chatting with beer.

They didn't notice us at first, but soon Bam cleared his throat dramatically. "We have arrived," he shouted.

I sat down next to Ryan and Bam settled in the seat next to mine.

"So guess what," Dunn said to no one in particular.

"What?"

"I was texting Rob last week, and I sorta forgot to tell you he's gonna be here tomorrow and I told him her could stay here for the time being."

I had no idea what he was talking about, so I just kept quiet.

Bam rolled his eyes, but he was smirking. "I haven't seen that asshole in years!"

"Alright, I'm lost," I said, "Who's Rob?"

"You know, Rob Dyrdek! From Fantasy Factory, Rob & Big, Ridiculousness?"

My heart skipped a beat, but I tried my hardest to keep cool. "Oh, yeah, I've seen his shows. Why is he gonna stay here, doesn't he live in the area?"

Ryan filled me in with, "Yeah but all the way across town. Plus he's on tour right now so he's flying here from, like, Wyoming or something."

I nodded understandingly.

"Yes, you can meet him," Bam said before I could even ask. I threw him a smile in response.

"So, what are you two, like, a couple or something?" Glomb blurted, pointing at me and Bam.

I stiffened. My eyes bulged out, and I just stared right ahead. I hadn't even realized he had his arm around my waist until this moment. I knew better than to say yes immediately, because I'd look like a dumb groupie, but I couldn't exactly get myself to say no, either. Honestly, I had no idea what we were. So I shut my trap and let Bam do the talking.

"Dude. We met like 4 days ago." Bam glared at him, but then he smiled. "But I'd be lying if I said I don't like her."

So that's how he feels. Okay.

I had finally gained the courage to speak, but the opportunity flew out the window when Dico tumbled down the stairs headfirst.

"What in the world are you assholes doi-"

"KNEEL!" Dico commanded, pointing a plastic sword our way.

"AAHH!" Raab screamed and came literally flying into the room; he must've been swinging from the rope again. He collapsed onto Dico with a loud crash.

"What the fuck!?" Bam shouted. "We just cleaned up in here!"

"We didn't make a mess!" Dico declared cheerfully.

Novak walked downstairs casually and said, "I'm hungry," before climbing up the steps nonchalantly.

Everyone filed up the stairs and took a seat somewhere in the living area. "I'm hungry," Novak repeated.

"Why do you think we all came up here?"

"...I want food," Rake agreed.

"Well are we all just gonna sit on our asses and complain, or actually get some food?"

"I want sushi."

"Shut your mouth, no one cares!"

"Asshole."

"I know! We can go to the hibachi!"

"I don't want that," April said.

"Who cares? You're not going!" Bam yelled.

"Whataya mean we're not going?!"

"You, Phil and Vito aren't coming."

"Wow, Bam, you're a real jerk," Vito replied.

Bam smiled cheesily and sarcastically at his uncle. Then he jingled his keys. "What are we waiting for, buttholes?"

"Bam, that is no way to talk to a lady!" April scolded.

He rolled his eyes. "Sorry, mommy." Then he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and kissed my forehead. "I'm sorry to you too, Emily."

I smirked.

"Okay, off we go!" Everyone piled into Bam's Hummer- and let me tell you, it was a VERY tight fit- and drove to the nearest hibachi. A few cameras flashed as we paced down the sidewalk, but I tried my best to ignore them. But my mind began racing, thinking of all the gossip that would begin to spread if I keep being seen in public with Bam. But honestly, I wouldn't mind a rumor or two about us dating. I smiled brightly at the next camera I saw.

Once we got inside, we filled a whole family-sized table surrounding the stove. We all placed our orders and the chef put on a fiery show for us. It. Was. Awesome. He tossed celery into the air and I was the only one who caught it in my mouth the very first try. Raab's hit him in the eye, it was so funny. We all had a really great time.

When we all got back to Castle Bam, we were exhausted. I decided I'd spend the night, since I was way too tired to be driving. Plus, I secretly was jumping out of my skin to meet Rob Dyrdek tomorrow.

I threw my pants off lazily and changed into a big tee shirt Bam let me borrow. I cuddled my head into Bam's chest, closed my eyes, and peacefully fell asleep beside him.


	7. Chapter 7

**OH MY GOD. This long without updating cannot be forgiven. I understand completely if you hate me. But rest assured, I've been working a lot more on this fanfiction, so I should have more up sooner than this time gap. I'm sorry!**

"Good morning, beautiful."  
My eyes fluttered open. Bam was standing in the doorway, smiling at me. I groaned in response and threw the blanket back over my head, protecting my eyes from the sunlight.  
"Come on," he laughed. "Ape's making breakfast. And there's someone I want you to meet."  
Ugh. "Fine. Lemme get dressed." I stood up and walked over to him, kissed his lips. and began to shut the door. "I'll be down in 10." Then I let it click shut. I looked in the mirror. Apparently I'd fallen asleep in a big shirt (must've been Bam's, I guess) and underwear. I left his shirt on and threw on my black skinnies, and made my hair into a messy bun.  
I grasped the doorknob, and suddenly my whole body froze. Bam's words echoed through my mind. "There's someone I want you to meet." I had not a single doubt in the world about who he was talking about. Rob Dyrdek.  
Oh my god.  
Sucking in a deep breath, I turned the knob and walked out of the room. I clambered down the stairs, desperate to wake myself up, and joined everybody in the living room. Well, not exactly everybody. Dico was playing pool with himself, and Raab and Novak were chatting on the couch. "Hey guys," I said sleepily.  
"Hey Emily!" Raab said and flashed me one of his perfectly straight, white smiles. Novak waved and smiled at me warmly.  
"Where is everyone?"  
"In the kitchen."  
I didn't want to seem too excited to see Bam and meet Rob, so I stuck around and chatted with the guys for about ten minutes more. "I'm starved," I said finally.  
"Same here."  
The four of us all walked together downstairs to the kitchen, joining everybody.  
"Emily!" Ryan pulled me into a big bear hug. He and I could both feel Bam's eyes on us.  
I pulled away cooly and turned to Bam, kissing his cheek ensuringly. "Good morning, Em."  
"Hi Bambam," I said into his shoulder.  
Then I turned around.  
There he was. Rob Dyrdek. In the flesh. DC hoodie and everything. Leaning against the doorframe directly in front of me. Say something! My conscience commanded. But I just stood there with my jaw hanging open. Once I finally got myself together, I managed to spit out a shaky "Hi, I'm Emily."  
"Hi Emily, I'm Rob."  
"I know." I was beaming. This whole situation reminded me of when I first met Bam.  
One thing that people in this house are good at, I thought, is breaking awkward silence. "Breakfast is ready!" April called, doing exactly that.  
Everyone climbed up the stairs and sat down at the giant dark wood dining table.  
Bam took one look at his plate and scoffed, knitting his eyebrows. "What is this?!" he shouted, pointing to the pine needles poking out of his eggs.  
"It's Arbor Day!" April said matter-of-factively.  
"What the hell is Arbor Day?"  
"You celebrate trees or somethin'," Ryan said.  
Laughter erupted through the house.  
"Did you say trees? That is the single most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!"  
Bam stood. He began walking away. Me and all the other guys followed.  
"Where are you going?  
"We're going to celebrate arbor day!" Bam shouted over his shoulder.  
"Good!" Ape snapped back. "Go plant a tree! Do something good for the community!"

Somehow Bam found a way to relate arbor day to putting Vito's car in a tree, getting The Executioner and Leatherface to wrestle in the backyard, and best of all, Fast Eddie's Treetop Casino. I was quick to click with Rob, and he fit in perfectly with everyone.  
We were all equally bummed when the night came to an end. Dico had passed out on the couch the second he walked in the door, still in his "Fast Eddie's" uniform. April was situating the room Rob would stay in for his visit, and everyone else was finding their way to their own bedrooms, preparing themselves for whatever havoc lies ahead. I had never seen Castle Bam so quiet.  
"I guess I should take you home," Bam suggested with a sad smile on his face.  
"Okay." I stood up from the couch. I really didn't want to leave ever. Today was easily the best day of my life.  
Together we walked outside to the Hummer and Bam started the engine. We sat in comfortable silence for the short drive back to my place.  
Bam walked me to my door. "I'll call you in the morning," he said.  
I kissed his cheek and began to turn around, but he caught me just in time, kissing my lips deeply. "I really have to go..."  
"Talk later. Kiss now."  
I smirked. "Hell yeah." Not breaking this perfect kiss, I fiddled with the doorknob and it clicked open finally. We stumbled back and Bam pinned me by the arms against the wall, making the both of us very aroused.  
He pulled away a second later. "Uh, Emily?"  
I opened my eyes and what I saw shocked me.  
Nothing.

**WORST CLIFFHANGER EVER YAY:D Guys, again, I am so horribly sorry for not updating this sooner. I WILL work on this more. I will. I pinky swear :3 **


	8. EXTREMELY IMPORTANT FINAL UPDATE

**Hey everyone!**

**So, this is kind of out of nowhere, I know, but it's important if anyone is still reading this.**

**I'M LEAVING FANFICTION FOR GOOD!**

**I created an account on Wattpad, so if you'd like to continue to read it, my username is AmandaxMargera, just like on here, and the story still has the same name.**

**Thank you to everyone for an amazing experience on this website, I hope to see you all on Wattpad.(:**

**- Amanda.**


End file.
